MLP Fanfic Serie Capitulo 1:Pinkie Pie y el pastel para Fluttershy
by StarSugar
Summary: Pinkie pie quiere hacer el mejor pastel para el cumpleaños de Fluttershy,emprende un pequeño viaje para buscar los ingredientes "Exoticos" /El Fanfic es corto,pero voy a hacer un capitulo para cada personaje/


**_CAPITULO 1:PINKIE PIE Y EL PASTEL PARA FLUTTERSHY_**

Era un día especial para Pinkie Pie ya que tenia que organizar la mejor fiesta posible para Fluttershy,ya que era su cumpleaños.

Amanecía en Ponyville.

- **HORAAA DEEEE DESPERTAAAAAAR PONYVILLEEEEEE** \- Saca pinkie un Megáfono por la ventana y levantando a todo el mundo en ponyville.

- **¿Que necesitare para la fiesta** -y saca una lista.

- **Serpentinas,LISTO,cañon de fiesta,LISTO,** **Globos,LISTO,eeeenntoncees me quedaría hornear el pastel** -

Pero pinkie quería hacer la fiesta inolvidable , por lo tanto quería hacer el pastel con ingredientes "exóticos" , entonces agarra su bolso y sale trotando de casa.

- **Primero es lo primero,manzanas ¿Donde hay manzanas? Exacto en SWEEET APPLEEE ACREEEES** \- Grita pinkie mientras todos se giran.

- **AQUI,EL MEJOR TÉ EN TODO PONYVILLE,VENGAN A TOMAR AQUI** -

Escucha desde la lejanía pinkie de un negocio cercano.

- **Uuuuhh...no desayune así que no vendría mal tomar algo** \- Se acerca al negocio , toma asiento y ordena un té con roscas , Entonces aparece Twilight.

- **Pinkie era necesario despertar a todos asi** (BOSTEZO) **¿Que estas haciendo?** -Habla Twilight con mucho sueño.

- **Twilight ¿sabes que dia es hoy?,Sabes lo que estoy planeando,lo sabes LO SABEEES** \- Grita Pinkie.

- **Si lo se porque ayer me hablaste sobre eso...pero ¿No lo estabas organizando ayer?** -Pregunta Twilight.

- **Ayer era para otro,hoy le toca a Fluttershy,por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?** \- Pregunta Pinkie pestañeando varias veces.

- **Siii,Cadance me dio la tarea de cuidar y de ser** **¡Maestra! por un dia** **en una guardería en Canterlot** \- Habla con entusiasmo Twilight - **¿Por que lo preguntas?** -

- **Ooohh...era para que me acompañaras al imperio de cristal para buscar algunas bayas de cristal...ya sabes para el pastel** -

- **Lo lamento Pinkie,no puedo ir hoy** \- Dice Twilight lamentándose.

- **Eh... no importa,ahora tengo que partir haci Sweet Apple Acres,Asi que nos vemos Twilight y suerte** \- Le da un abrazo a Twilight y sale trotando a toda velocidad.

- **PERO PINKIE... ¿No era que tenia que ir al imperio de cristal?** \- Se pregunta mientras se levanta y se va rumbo a canterlot.

Cuando Pinkie llega a Sweet Apple Acres se da cuenta no hay nadie ni siquiera Applejack,solo estaba Apple Cobbler y era la única trabajando,entonces Pinkie se le acerca.

- **Hey Apple Cobbler** -

- **Hey pinkie ¿que te trae por aqui?** -

- **Venia a por manzanas pero... ¿Porque eres la unica aqui? ¿Y Applejack?** -

- **Ejem...en primer lugar las Cutie Mark Crusaders tenian una obra de teatro** **y alguno decidieron ir a verlos,en segundo lugar una integrante la familia Apple tuvo que viajar por primera vez a Canterlot y por ultimo Applejack esta ayudando a Fluttershy por una "invasion de parasprites" en su casa** \- Dice Apple Cobbler despreocupada.

- **QUUUEEEEEEE,NO NO NO TENGO QUE IR A AYUDARLAS** \- Grita Pinkie.

- **Applejack me dijo que no te preogupes que lo tiene bajo control** , **Tambien dijo que vendrias y me dejo esto toma,una linda canasta llena de manzanas** \- Apple Cobbler le da la canasta a pinkie,estaba llena tanto de manzana verdes qmue rojas.

- **Oooh queria ayudarlas** (SUSPIRA) **Bueno ahora a Cantelot a buscar glaseado que se me termino con el pastel que hice ayer,de todos modos gracias Apple Cobbler** -Le saluda a Apple Cobbler y se va brincando.

- **ADIOS PINKIE** -se despide Apple Cobbler y sigue su rutina de recolectar manzanas.

Ya en Canterlot,Pinkie se acerca a la tienda de Rosquillas de Joe pero antes de entrar ve a Sassy Saddle y se le ve un tanto preocupada preguntando a todo quien se le cruzaba si vieron un vestido celeste de seda aparte de enseñarles una foto de dicho vestido.

- **Lo has visto,¡TU! Has visto este vestido** , **¡Hey! por favor...Ooooh** Pregunta Sassy con desesperación.

- **¿Sassy estas bien?** \- Pregunta Pinkie.

- **¡PINKIE LO HAS VISTO!** \- Enseñándole la foto del vestido.

- **NOOOP** \- Responde con seguridad.

- **Oooh...lamento hablarte de esa forma** -se disculpa Sassy.

- **¿Que pasa con el vestido? ¿Le salio patas y huyo?** \- Terminando la frase con una carcajada.

- **No es gracioso Pinkie,el vestido lo habia hecho rarity,Mañana tenemos que presentar nuestro mejor vestido en Manehattan** , **Todo empezó cuando Miss Pommel llegó al boutique** **y le dijo a rarity si queria participar en Manehattan,ella acepto hicimos el vestido con algo de seda,tomó algo de tiempo,cuando terminamos fuimos a tomar algo y cuando llegamos ¡PUF! Ya no estaba** \- Sassy cuenta la historia con rapidez.

- **¿Quieeerees que ayudeee?** -Responde Pinkie.

- **No gracias pero Rarity,Pommel y Fleur de lis estan ayudando** -Sassy agradece la ayuda.

- **Oh...Bueno yo tengo que hacer unas compras,dile a Rarity que suerte con la busqueda** \- Se despide Pinkie con alegria.

- **De nada,tarde o temprano aparecera** Responde Sassy con mucha segurida mientras se le vuela la foto del vestido.

Pinkie entra en el la tienda de Rosquillas de Joe que estaba muy lleno.

- **Permiso,permiso,cuidado,Hola Joe vengo por los glaseado que encargue** \- Habla Pinkie mientras otras ponis le empujan.

- **ho ho,Pinkie lamento que este tan lleno el local** \- Habla Joe mientras atiende los clientes.

- **Descuida solo vengo por el glaseado** -Mientras terminaba la frase entraban más clientes y habia mucho ruido en el local.

- **¿EL QUE PINKIE?** -

- **EL** **GLASEADO** \- Responde gritando ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

- **BIEN YA LOS BUSCO** \- Joe va a la tras tienda y había dos cajas,agarró una y se le da a Pinkie.

- **AQUI ESTA PINKIE** -

- **GRACIAS ¿CUANTO SERIAAA?** -

- **NADAAA ESTA BIEN PINKIE,PERO SI ME TRAES ALGUNOS DE TUS CUPCAKES PARA** **VENDER** -Grita Joe mientras el local se va vaciando poco a poco.

- **MAÑANAAA VENGOOO** \- Y Pinkie se retira del negocio si darse cuenta que le faltaban un par de manzanas en el canasto ahora había tanto rojas como verdes.

- **Manzanas,LISTO,Glaseado,LISTO,solo falta las bayas de cristal,es hora de sacar un boleto hacia el imperio de cristal** -

Cuando llega a la estación de tren había un cartel "Vuelvo dentro de un rato",entonces decide sentarse en un banco y esperar,cuando de repente ve a Starlight viendo el mismo cartel.

- **¡STAAAAAARLIIIGHT** \- Grita Pinkie y Starlight gira asustada.

- **Uuuf..Pinkie no me asustes de esa forma** **¿Que haces aqui? ¿vas algun lad** **o?-** Pregunta Starlight mientras se sienta al lado de Pinkie.

- **Voy hacia el Imperio de Cristal en busca de Bayas ¿y tu?** -Pregunta Pinkie con un poco de sospecha.

- **Voy a visitar mi pueblo** (SUSPIRA) **No entiendo como todavia me acepta después de todo lo que hice -** Dice Stalight tristemente.

- **Sera que todavian te quieren,por cierto tendras tiempo para la fiesta que estoy haciendo para Fluttershy** \- Dice Pinkie con alegria.

- **Me encantaria,si tengo tiempo quizas vaya** -

- **LA BOLETERIA YA ESTA ABIERTO** \- Suena en un altavoz y las ponis se tapan los oidos.

- **UUH...asi suena mi voz,con razon Twilight me dice que deje el megáfono** \- Dice Pinkie mirando el altavoz.

- **¡Hola! uno para el Imperio de Cristal** -Dice Pinkie.

- **Toma,serian 20 Bits** -Pinkie saca los Bits del bolso y le dan el boleto.

- **Starlight ¿No vas a comprar un boleto?** -

- **Todavia no estoy esperando a...** -cuando de repente Pinkie le corta la frase.

- **¿Trixie?** -

- **Emm...si, ¿como lo sabia** **s?-** Pregunta Starlight sabiendo la respuesta.

- **Porque pasas mucho tiempo con ella,bueno suerte con la visita** \- Termina Pinkie mientras se sube al tren

- **Adios pinkie,espero tener tiempo para la fiesta** -Le responde Starlight mientras arranca el tren

De camino al imperio de cristal,Pinkie a preocuparse Fluttershy por la invasión de parasprites,Como estará Twilight con la guarderia,El vestido de Rarity,aparte de acordase de que Applejack tenia que ver la obra de teatro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y que Rainbow dash tenia una pequeña carrera con Spitfire.

 **-Uuuh no tengo que pensar en ellas y si los parasprites** **se comen toda la casa de Fluttershy o si Twilight se le escapa alguien de la guarderia** **o si Rarity no encuentra el vestido o si la obra de las Cutie Mark Crusaders sale mal** **o si Rainbow pierde la carrera** -y Pinkie no aguanta los nervios - **AAAAAAH** \- Grita desesperada mientras todos voltean a mirar a Pinkie lo cual ya es una costumbre que todos volteen.

Después de que se tranquilizara un poco,el tren llega a su destino,Pinkie se baja y se va a escondidas a unos arbustos con bayas de cristal,saca un poco los meten en el bolso y vuelve a la estación,lo cual fue la visita más rapido hecho en mucho tiempo

Cuando llega a la estacion,Jewel joy se acerca a Pinkie,después de una hablar mucho,Jewel Joy le compra un boleto,ya que ella iba a tener una reunión con Celestia y tenia que practicar el discurso con alguien en el tren.

En todo el viaje iban hablando hasta que se tuvo que Jewel Joy se tenia que bajar en Canterlot y Pinkie iba tranquila hasta Ponyville.

Ya en Ponyville,Pinkie Trota rápido hasta su casa,Cuando llega se da cuenta que le faltaban algunas manzanas pero eso no era mucho problema hasta que ve en su bolso que tenia un hueco y solo quedaban un par de bayas,decepcionada abre la caja,pero en ves de tener el glaseado tenia envases de queso batido,Suspira con profundidad y empieza a hacer el pastel con todo esos ingredientes.

Después de un par de horas termina el pastel pero el resultado no era el que esperaba a parte no quería deshacerse del pastel cuando de repente llega Spitfire al local.

- **Hola Pinkie,por casualidad, no tendras algo agridulce,sabiendo que solo vendes cosas dulces** \- Pregunta Spitfire.

- **SI,SI ESTE PASTEL DE QUESO Y BAYAS DE CRISTAL** \- El Pastel tenia muy mala pinta que hasta Spitfire desconfió.

- **Eehh..¿estas segura que no me hara mal**?-

- **Noooo descuida-** Spitfire lo toma con desconfiansa y salió del local,Pinkie se le ocurrió hornear un pastel pequeño y cupcakes.

Cuando termina se dirige hasta la casa de Fluttershy,la cual estaba muy decorado gracias a los objetos de Pinkie y la ayuda de Rarity,pero Fluttershy ve a Pinkie un poco rara.

- **Pinkie ¿Estas bien?** -Pregunta Fluttershy.

- **NOo Fluttershy** \- Responde Pinkie llorando- **Tenia en mente hacerte el mejor pastel** **que habian probado pero no salio como esperaba** **asi que tuve que hacerte est pequeño pastel y algunos cupcakes con los materiales que me quedaban** -

- **Oh...No hay problema Pinkie a parte Twilight tiene una sorpresa para ti** -Responde Fluttershy.

- **Si pinkie...Todos sabiamos el plan del pastel a parte de yo,Fluttershy tambien lo sabia,pero hicimos un pastel con los mismos materiales de emergencia porque queriamos aprovechar la fiesta de Fluttershy para invitar a un amigo que hace mucho se ven,aparte de ti ¿Quien es el que sabe más de fiesta?** \- Dice Twilight.

- **SIIII,YOO** \- aparece Chesse Sandwich con el pastel que tenia en mente Pinkie.

Sorprendida le da un abrazo a Chesse sandwich.

- **Espera espera...tuve que ir hasta Sweet Apple Acres para buscar las manzanas,después a Canterlot para que se equivoquen de encargo e ir hasta el imperio de cristal para que se me rompa el bolso y perder todo lo que recolecte y fue tiempo perdido** -Le dice con un poco de alegria.

- **Lo mas importante que has hecho todo eso por** **tu** **amiga** \- Responde Fluttershy.

- **Descuida Pinkie, yo te regalo este bolso-** Rarity le da un bolso nuevo a Pinkie

Y Pinkie le da un abrazo a todos y empezaron a contar el largo día que tuvieron todas aunque no estaba Rainbow dash y Starlight lo pasaron muy bien incluso mejor de lo que espera Pinkie.


End file.
